Living as a slave
by Enticing nightmare
Summary: In this century women were considered as mere tools but Satiko a 15 years-old slave doesn't accept her destiny that a particular man created to her. Sasuke Uchiha is the leader of the infamous Uchiha clan. He's cruel, cold and tries to tame her at any costs. DARK LEMONS, VIOLENCE AND A HORRIBLE ANTAGONIST UCHIHA SASUKE. TWISTED STORY HERE!
1. Property

Living as a Slave

Xainjen is a small village located near the Uchiha territory making border with the Feudal lord lands Kuso Mikushi. The only thing that matters to this world is war.

"Mother." The 15 years-old girl, begged. "Please don't make me go back."

"I'm sorry my child." The old woman who raised her until now said while patting her head. "Close your eyes and you'll see it won't take too long."

"He's waiting for you." A man spoke viciously. "Come."

"Please." She was dragged away from the old lady's arms. "It must be another way."

The old woman couldn't do anything. Women in this century were seen as toys and insignificant burdens.

Specially slave ones.

* * *

**Uchiha Clan Head**

Looking intently at the world map, with his hands resting behind his wait, Uchiha Sasuke stayed silent, waiting for her.

"I bought you to become my concubine." He spat, hearing her trembling with just the sound of his voice. "So, that makes you mine."

"I'm a person." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are a **woman**." Sasuke turned fully around to face her. His eyes were pure blood red. "A slave. You have **no** rights."

To men, when a woman cries it's disgusting. "You're 30 years-old." Satiko is her name. It means happy child. But she's not happy at all.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I'm your master and you will obey me. Next time you try to escape, I will punish you with death."

She hid her hands on her kimono. All his concubines have at least one Uchiha symbol on their vests. For a man who has so many lovers, he sure knows all their names.

"You'll accept your fate like the other women." Sasuke was now shadowing her petite figure. "You're going to receive your punishment after I'm done with this meeting."

"Michiko."He looked to the young Uchiha." Take her to the hotel and watch her closely."

"Yes, father."

"And don't let her leave the room." He looked down at her. "Not even to go to the balcony."

"Let's go." Sasuke didn't trust this wild slave girl to anyone but to his son. Michiko is a great warrior and one day, an excellent leader.

He focused his eyes on her back and then returned to the map. Their privet war with the Uzumaki clan was getting nearer.

The stubborn girl got free from her guard and challenged the Uchiha clan head. "Why don't you accept me as person?"

His long arms pulled her close to him. "Don't ever dare to raise your voice at me again." He yanked her. "I was trying to go easy on you."

"Sasuke-sama?" Another guard appeared and successfully hid his anger towards this woman. "The captains are here."

"Take her, now." He tossed the young girl to his son's arms. "And don't leave her alone."

* * *

**Room**

Satiko sat on her bed waiting for her uncountable punish. She wished to born a man.

Sasuke is here in this small town to not only end some unfinished business but also trying to find a perfect jewel to his mistress.

He really enjoys pampering his wife so he can exhibit to the others his richness. Even as a woman she only possesses respect because she's the clan head wife. But away from prying eyes, she is treated the same way as all other women.

"Give us a moment." Azami Uchiha, the clan mistress, gently gestured to her son.

He made a small bow and went to the balcony. Sasuke gave an order and he must fulfill it just like he said.

Michiko doesn't share a close relationship with his own mother. Sasuke didn't allow such thing. It could turn him into a coward despicable man. And a male who becomes _that_ is good as dead to the clan.

Azami sat beside Satiko and gently pulled her chin up. Sasuke was a man who enjoys older women. Satiko is the first girl on his huge lover circle. "Don't be sad, little Satiko. Use the mask that society gave you."

Seriously, this woman hates her and does everything to put her into trouble. "Stay away from me." She got up and made her way to the window but as expected her guard positioned himself in front of her. Not allowing her to watch the sunset.

"Beg him for his forgiveness Satiko and i'm sure he will go easy on you." She elegantly said, hiding her perfect hands.

"He doesn't accept forgiveness. It increases his rage." She murmured, locking eyes with the young Uchiha who held his hatred eyes on her.

They share the same features.

Looking over her shoulder, Azami murmured back. "Show him you are ready and willing to submit your soul to him."

"Never." She viciously said. "I don't accept this rules. I'm a person."

Azami bitterly laughed, hiding her cute smile with the back of her hand. "You are a slave." She got up amused. "A woman has no right, much less a slave."

Satiko gave her a death glare. She didn't ask to born a woman. To think better, not even a single female wanted.

"He killed the love of your life. How can you still lie down with him?"

"I accepted my fate. Besides, I'm an Uchiha. I didn't have much of a choice." Her thin eyebrows, slowly worked on a frown.

"You are a sick woman." Satiko accused.

"Dare to offend me again and you will regret it." She snarled maliciously. "You represent the lowest level of women."

"The ones who represent the lowest level are creatures like you, who crave their own _offspring_."

Predicting his mother's movements, Michiko's arms stopped her from attacking Satiko. He hoisted up the furious woman and took her out of Satiko's room while she uncontrollably spat horrendous names.

She looks horrible.

Minutes later, the young Uchiha returned to his post. His eyes were black and as usual his impassive face was back. He continued to stare at her like he's been doing all this time.

Satiko watched him from the corner of her eyes. She had fallen in love with him. But he hates her more than his father does.

Sasuke only returned at midnight. Apparently, nobody told him what happened. Satiko lazily opened her eyes and he was standing before her with an annoyed look and his arms crossed.

…

Satiko got up and had to look up because he was way taller than her. "What's my punishment?" She rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke responded by pushing her to the bed and flipping her over. She started to struggle, feeling his hands crawling up through her legs, pulling her to him. "You will be punished like a child." He ripped her kimono and slapped her butt hard, tattooing her skin with his hand.

Satiko cried while trying to cover her exposed buttocks only to feel her arm being twisted. "Disrespecting me in front of my son and running away." He turned her over, shaking her. "I **own** you. Not even after death I will set you free."

"Stop it." She yelled. "Stop it."

Even knowing that begging for forgiveness increases his rage, Sasuke wants her to do it. He wants her completely submission. To be honest, he thought that slaves were more obedient but this one proved him wrong.

Sasuke grabbed her chin and slowly approached her. "The majority of men when they buy girls below the age of twelve, they don't lose the opportunity to take them at that right moment."

He grabbed her head and warned with his nose touching her marked cheek. "The reason i didn't do anything was for thinking you were not mature enough. Because I guarantee you one thing Satiko, you're not going to escape the consummation."

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Alluring devil

Satiko woke up still with the feeling of Sasuke's hot body pressed on her. She could swear her eyes cried blood and not the tasteless tears she is used to. She blinked slowly while gathering strength to raise herself to her knees. Parts of her murdered kimono rested sadly on the end of the bed and on her body.

Sasuke never had the love of a mother since this clan didn't permit their children to spend too much time with the maternal figure.

It was seen as weakness.

Satiko looked at the door and Michiko was there. Watching her with inactive eyes, his rigid posture wearing their personal armor recalled her the first time when the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan clashed together on her village. She was still a child when event occurred. Come to think of it, she is a child.

Without a word or sound Michiko left and after two minutes which for her for the first time in her young life seemed an eternity. Three lovers entered the room. Satiko tried to adjust her vision at them only to feel their hands stripping the creasy kimono. They started to get everything necessary to get her clean and properly dressed to Sasuke's regular drinking time with his generals.

"How's he doing?" She asked while one of the women placed some hairpins on her hair. "Is he mad?"

"In the usual bad mood." The woman squeezed aggressively the slash of her kimono. "And thanks to you he gave our least favorite treatment."

...

"Now let me put some make up."

* * *

**Meeting**

Satiko took a lazy and tired deep breath and started to walk similar to a doll, just like Sasuke enjoyed watching her. Her eyes focused on the ground while she made her way to Sasuke. His eyes were closed and his bangs flew while he took a quick sip of sake.

Laughs, voices of the generals, the smooth motion of their lovers fans and of course their sweet trained giggles. Perfect.

Satiko took a seat beside him and started to serve him. She didn't hear anything than her heart screaming for an attack. She was furious inside and Sasuke knew it. To make things sweeter she could surely tell that his treatments and threats were just heating up.

Everything went so fast that it didn't take long for her to be thrown into her bed. Her idle eyes again hailed the ceiling. Sasuke's figure was completely black while his eyes denounced the violent red color. He closed the door quietly while staring at her.

"It came to my ears that a dirty sentence came from your mouth." His voice had _that_ perfect deep control. "You accused my wife of having incestuous feelings for my son." He leaned against the door, the darkness caressing his body.

"You can deny it as much as you want. But I know it's true." Satiko's peach color lips moved gently.

She serious expected to receive a slap or a yank but instead of that she was greeted with his alluring deep throat chuckle. "I am perfectly aware of her actions."

Satiko automatically got up and stared at his eyes since it was the only thing it could be seen. "You knew all this time?"

"I don't know what I don't want to." He crossed his arms and his orbs narrowed at her. "But that doesn't mean you have to point that out."

...

"She's superior. You must respect her and treat her above you."

Satiko clutched her fists. "I don't think so."

She dared.

"Hn." She took a deep breath when Sasuke moved to her. One knee at the time he got on the bed, right in front of her. Slowly getting close to her face, Sasuke whispered. "_I do enjoy your character. It gives more interest in taming you._" He snaked his hands on her legs and flipped her over too quickly to her realize.

Sasuke pressed his cheek on her temple, grabbing her by the wrists and connecting his lower part with her bottom. Her bare legs felt his ninja trousers. She felt his desire bumping through the fabric of the clothes. _"The woman belongs to the man, but her soul belongs to God, so they should only be stored and used for intercourse in order to produce offspring."_

Satiko closed her eyes and prevented a weep and control her breathing. But to agonize her, Sasuke, slowly put a little more weight on her, savoring her like a trapped mouse at the mercy of the cat.

With his voice gaining his natural tone, Sasuke breathed on her ear, sending shivers to her body. "The ideal position of intercourse must be with the woman lying on her back, and the man on top of her." He turned his head so he could have a slight vision of her face. "The woman can't demonstrate any feelings, keeping passive during sex."

Satiko moved, only to feel his desire piercing on her. "The woman must run away from desire that consumes the flesh."

A smirk started to grow.

"Because it is insatiable, and she reaches satisfaction repeatedly, that's not allowed. Women should be submissive to men for being extremely unmanageable. Their entirely body are tied to carnal pleasures and that should be contained."

Sasuke released a burning desired growl against her head.

"And she is entirely attributed the blame for carnal sin. "The Uchiha leader grabbed her by the hair and locked eyes with her."She is to blame for the desire of making men weak by categorize them as witless animals." Then he kissed her forcibly receiving on his mouth her weep. She didn't realize how dangerous she was on that situation, especially struggling the way she was.

* * *

What do you think? I wouldn't like living on that century. By the way, Sasuke's war armor is just like in the pic. That was what inspired me to write this story :) Feel free to leave a review.


End file.
